Avengers at Hogwarts
by GallagherGuyTeddy
Summary: The Avengers go to Hogwarts AU! So this is about little eleven-year-old Avengers (plus other characters like Loki, Pepper, Rhodey, etc.) going to Hogwarts and the first few chapters will set up the characters and their houses and the rest will be basically one-shots of what they get up to in different years and events! :)
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers go to Hogwarts! I decided to write a story about my favourite characters because, well because I can. So this is about little eleven year old Avengers (plus other characters like Loki, Pepper, Rhodey, etc.) going to Hogwarts and the first few chapters will set up the characters and their houses and the rest will be basically one-shots of what they get up to in different years and events.

* * *

Tony Stark was used to getting attention from wizarding families. After all, his father was Howard Stark, the famous creator of spells and potions and as his son, Tony was already a very powerful wizard although his father never showed any pride in him. Not even when Tony created a make-shift wand and used expelliarmus when he was nine. He simply lectured Jarvis because he let Tony out of his sight then returned to his work. But Tony was thankful when his letter for Hogwarts finally arrived and Rhodey and Pepper got theirs too, at least now he could have a proper wand.

When they arrived in Diagon Alley, Tony asked Jarvis if they could explore by themselves. In the end, Jarvis only agreed to it because Pepper promised to keep the boys in check, she was always the most responsible of the lot, although Tony had a habit of just doing what he wants anyway. First they rushed off to Gringotts and Tony stuffed as much money as he could into his jeans.

"Are we really going to need that much Tony?" Pepper sceptically asked after Tony convinced Rhodey to fill his pockets too.

"Yes, Potts. I want to get the best possible stuff and that just so happens to be the stuff that costs the most," Tony smirked. "Let's go to Ollivanders. I can't wait to get my wand!"

Rhodey and Pepper smiled at each other while they followed Tony as he rushed through Diagon Alley. Tony seemed to be dedicated to getting to the wand shop as fast as he could. In fact, he was so focused on running there that he didn't notice Pepper and Rhodey's warning shouts or the blond boy he was currently crashing into. The boy fell back and Tony fell next to him.

"Tony!" Rhodey ran to Tony and helped him up and Tony held his hand out to the boy on the floor currently rubbing the back of his head. The boy looked at Tony's hand before accepting it and allowing Tony to pull him up.

"Aw, damn I'm real sorry about that." Tony said apologetically as he dusted down the boy's coat and flicked dust off his shoulders.

"No, don't worry about it," The boy smiled. "It was my fault I was just standing in the middle of the pathway like a lost puppy." While Tony, Pepper and Rhodey were making sure the boy was okay, another boy with dark hair exited the shop to the left of them. When he saw three kids surrounding his skinny best friend, he ran over and shoved Tony, who still had a hand on the boy's shoulder, away from him. Tony fell with a painful sounding thud.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The dark haired boy snarled at the trio. The blond boy had a look somewhere between shock and horror on his face when Tony was pushed over. He grabbed the other boy's arm.

"Bucky, no! They were being nice- they are nice!" Now it was Bucky's turn to have a look of shock and horror on his face. Rhodey helped Tony up again and Tony glared at Bucky.

"What was that for?" He asked while rolling his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were picking on my friend. He didn't exactly have the best time with people in... muggle school. Other kids would pick on him because he's small. I was worried you were doing the same." Rhodey's eyes widened at the mention of muggle school.

"You guys are muggle-born?" He asked excitedly. The boy called Bucky nodded. "That's so cool, I've never met someone from the muggle world before!"

Bucky approached Tony and extended his hand to him. "Hey, no hard feelings?" Tony took his hand and shook it, then that famous smirk returned to his face.

"My name's Tony Stark and this is Pepper Potts and James Rhodes." He pointed to his friends as Bucky and the blond boy shook their hands.

"I prefer Rhodey." Rhodey stated as Bucky shook his hand.

"I'm James Barnes and this is Steve Rogers. I prefer Bucky." He smiled at Rhodey. "So are you guys going to Hogwarts too? Me and Steve could really use some help finding our way around and getting school supplies."

"Yeah we are. You guys can come with us, we can show you around and help you get everything. We were on our way to get our wands when I ran into Steve. Ollivanders is this way!" Tony excitedly started off towards the wand shop again, although much slower than before for fear of running into someone again. Bucky and Rhodey kept up with him while Pepper and Steve took their time. Pepper turned to Steve.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Not the first time I've been knocked over." He smiled a sad but reassuring smile.

"Well if you say so. I mean Tony's got a pretty big head, I imagine it'd hurt to be hit by that." Steve laughed as Pepper chuckled. "So is this your first time in Diagon Alley?"

"This is my first time anywhere magic. I didn't know I was magic until a witch came to my house and told me everything."

"Isn't it lucky your friend is a wizard as well? I think it's nice to have someone you know with you when you go to an unknown place."

"Yeah it's really, really lucky. Especially for me." Pepper was about to ask what he meant when she heard Tony's voice calling her.

"Pepper! Pepper, come on! I'm only going to wait for you for like twelve more seconds!" She shared a quick smile with Steve as they hurried their pace to re-join the rest of their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, even more characters being introduced in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Beech wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible." Garrick Ollivander said as he handed a wand to the boy who stared at it in wonder. The boy, practically shaking with excitement, took the wand from him and waved it in the air. Within moments yellow sparks erupted from the wand and Ollivander clapped. "Splendid!" The boy paid for his wand but told Ollivander that he didn't need a box, he would just hold it. He rushed outside to where his redhead friend was waiting.

"Look Natasha! I got a dragon heartstring too!" He waved the wand in front of Natasha's face while laughing. "But mine is smaller than yours." He remarked sadly. Natasha looked at his face when she heard the sad tone of his voice.

"Don't worry Clint. I'm sure the size isn't that important-" Natasha was interrupted by a dark haired boy who was suddenly shouting right next to her.

"Pepper! Pepper, come on! I'm only going to wait for you for like twelve more seconds!" Natasha turned to the boy to tell him to shut up and stop shouting, she stopped when she saw his face. _Tony Stark_ was all her brain was able to process before he ran into the shop with two other boys. Clint tapped on her shoulder impatiently.

"Let's go Natasha. I want to get an owl before they're all sold or something." Natasha sighed and followed Clint to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

* * *

A bell rang somewhere in the shop when Tony opened the door, but there was no one inside. Tony, Rhodey and Bucky walked to the counter while the bell rang again as Pepper and Steve joined them in the shop. Tony looked around.

"There's no one here." He said, upset that he has to wait longer still to get a wand.

"Are you sure this is the right shop Tony?" Pepper asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm always sure. And this is the _only_ place my dad told me to go." There was a sound of footstep on a wooden floor next to the piles and piles of wands and then an old man smiled at them as he put away five wands.

"Ah, well if it isn't Mr Stark. I remember giving your father, Howard his wand, and your mother. How is your father?" Tony suddenly looked rather uncomfortable at the mention of his father although Pepper was the only one to notice before Tony changed his face.

"Mmm he's okay."

"Good, good. Brilliant man your father. Brilliant. Anyway, we're not here for him are we? Let me see..." Ollivander wondered over to one of the many stacks of wands and Tony glanced back at his friends and smiled. He couldn't quite believe he was finally getting a wand. Ollivander returned with a wand. "Alderwood and dragon heartstring. Ten and a half inches. Unyielding. Give it a try." Tony gingerly took the wand from the man and swished it in the air. Nothing happened. "Hmm, not that one." He took the wand off Tony and went to get another. He returned two minutes later. "Sycamore wood. Unicorn hair core. Twelve inches and slight springy flexibility." Tony took the wand and swished it through the air again. A soft red and gold glow came from the wand before silvery sparks flew out. "Congradulations Mr Stark." Tony smiled. He finally had a wand.

"Awesome!" Bucky cheered and had a new curious look in his eyes. "Let me go next."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, everyone in the new group of friends had their wands. Tony and Rhodey were comparing their wands while Steve and Bucky observed theirs in awe, as if they couldn't believe it belonged to them. Pepper pull a list out of her pocket and looked at everything else they needed. She tapped Tony's arm.

"Tony, come on. We still need to get, well, everything else. Lets start with robes, Madam Malkin's is right there." Pepper started off in the direction of Madam Malkin's and everyone followed her from shop to shop as they got everything they required for Hogwarts. Tony insisted on going to Gambol and Japes for reasons know only to himself and he didn't show everyone what he brought when he exited.

"It's a surprise." He said when Rhodey wouldn't drop it.

"Oh great," Rhodey sighed. "Now I'm going to be on edge for the whole school year."

* * *

Character's wands:

Tony Stark - Sycamore wood. Unicorn hair core. Twelve inches and slight springy flexibility.

Pepper Potts - Rowan wood. Unicorn hair core. Eleven inches and unyielding.

James Rhodes - Pear wood. Dragon heartstring core. Eleven and a half inches and bendy.

Steve Rogers - Fir wood. Unicorn hair core. Ten and a half inches and rigid.

James Barnes - Yew wood. Phoenix feather core. Thirteen inches and very flexible.

Clint Barton - Beech wood. Dragon heartstring core. Nine inches and nice and flexible.

Natasha Romanoff - Blackthorn wood. Dragon heartstring core. Eleven inches and slightly flexible.

Thor Odinson - Ebony wood. Unicorn hair core. Fourteen inches and unyielding.

Loki Odinson - Hawthorn wood. Phoenix feather core. Nine and a half inches and rather flexible.

Bruce Banner - Willow wood. Dragon heartstring core. Twelve inches and springy flexibility.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my friend Bethany who I know is reading this. I know Bethany. Anyway thank you for supporting me and understanding my "twelve seconds" reference in chapter one. Much love. Also thank you to kamie007 for following and favouriting and your lovely review, it really made me smile :).

In this Chapter everyone is on the Hogwarts Express and we are finally introduced to Thor and Loki. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You be good." Maria Stark said as she hugged her son, Tony, goodbye. Howard Stark however remained rather still. When Maria released Tony, he merely looked at the boy the same way as always, cold and calculating.

"He will, Maria. He will be fine." Howard glanced down at his watch. "I'm needed in the Ministry in an hour." Maria made sure Tony had everything and then kissed him on the cheek. Howard nodded at Tony. "Good luck son." Tony watched his parents walk away before he turned and ran at the wall that stood between Platforms Nine and Ten. Once he was through he glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the completely solid wall. _I love magic,_ he thought to himself before heading over to the train. He gave his bags and his new pet cat to a man loading everyone's trunks and animals onto the Hogwarts Express. The man smiled at Tony and then his face changed to the look Tony was oh so familiar with. It was the _your father's rich and famous... you're rich and famous_ look. The whistle then called, the train was boarding. Tony boarded the train and looked for Pepper and Rhodey. They went through to Platform Nine and Three Quarters before Tony did and told him they would find a compartment. After about three minutes of searching the train he found them.

"Hey," Tony said as he opened the door and slipped in. He put his bag with his robes in on the shelf and sat down next to Pepper and opposite Rhodey. "Can you believe we're finally going to Hogwarts?" Rhodey smiled.

"It's going to be great. I can't wait to learn charms."

"I can't wait for Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions."

"Really? I mean Defence Against the Dark Arts I get but, Potions?"

"What have you got against Potions?"

"Nothing, I just think th-" Rhodey was interrupted by someone knocking the door of their compartment. Tony waved at them to open the door and a boy, about Tony's age opened the door. He had somewhat long blond hair and a bright smile on his face. There was another boy behind him with hair much darker than Tony's, practically pitch black and he had a sort of look on his face that appeared to give off the impression that he was judging everyone's mannerisms.

"Sorry if I disturbed you. My brother and I were wondering if we could sit in here with you. There's no where else." Tony looked at Pepper who gave him an approving nod. He looked back at boys.

"Sure. Come on in." Somehow, the blond boy's smile grew wider as he and his brother stepped in and sat next to Rhodey. The blond one extended his hand to Tony.

"I'm Thor." He said as Tony shook his hand.

"Tony. And this is Pepper and Rhodey." Thor smiled at them. He then turned to his left and gave his brother a look. The boy cast his eyes on Tony.

"I'm Loki."

"Well, it's nice to meet you both." Pepper said, her eyes lingering on Thor which made Tony shift uncomfortably in his seat. Although he wasn't sure why he did that, why did he care who she stared at? Their compartment shook as the train started to leave the station. Families waved their loved ones goodbye and the journey to Hogwarts had begun.

"How long is the train ride?" Tony asked Pepper.

"About eight hours, Tony. I already told you that." Tony sighed.

"I blocked it from my mind because eight hours on a train is boring," He looked over to Rhodey and Thor. "Don't you think it'd be cooler to just fly there on a broom?"

Rhodey nodded and Thor smiled. "It would be fun but then you wouldn't be able to meet other students or talk to anyone."

"I guess you have a point Thor, but I love flying. I'll probably be a seeker or the captain for Quidditch of whatever house I get put in. Speaking of houses, where do you all think you'll be put?" Pepper and Rhodey shrugged their shoulder's in a kind of _I don't really mind_ way. Loki had gotten a book from somewhere and was reading Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk. Thor was the only one who answered Tony with words.

"Griffindor of course! The house of heroes and champions is where I want to be." Thor beamed. "Just like my father was."

* * *

After six and a half hours of small talk and arguments about the best Quidditch team, they were half an hour from Hogwarts. Pepper, being as responsible as she is, had to remind everyone, apart from Loki, to change into their robes. Now they all sat on the edge of their seats in their black robes, eagerly awaiting their arrival at the magical school they've heard so much about.


	4. Chapter 4

Now for the part I've been most excited for... sorting them into their houses! Now I'm sure some people won't agree with where I put some characters but it's just where I think they would belong. Also I may have borrowed McGonagall's lines from the Philosopher's Stone so if they sound familiar that's why. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Bruce was terrified. He didn't think he stood a chance of staying at Hogwarts. Especially not with his... condition. What if someone found out what he was? What if he couldn't find a way out of the castle? What if he didn't get far enough away? What if he accidentally hurt someone or killed someone? Or worse, what if he gave them his condition as well? Then they would be suck with the shame and the fear of being found out, the life of always feeling like an outcast. Did Professor Dumbledore know what he was? Could he help him? Bruce seemed distraught as he followed the rest of the first years from the train to the boats and finally through the grand castle that is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Bruce stayed at the back, he didn't have any friend to stand with. The group of first years stood in front of a huge wooden door and Bruce could hear voices on the other side. A woman stood in front of the doors, dressed in emerald-green robes and a pointed hat. She gazed over the group of students before her, before addressing them.

"My name is Professor McGonagall," she said in a strict but soft sounding voice. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours," Professor McGonagall gave the group of excited first years a stern look before continuing. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." McGonagall walked away and Bruce could hear shushed discussions throughout the collection of students. He could overhear the conversation happening to his right.

"Steve! Bucky! Good to see you guys." A dark-haired boy was saying rather loudly.

"We looked for you on the train," A red-haired girl said beside the dark-haired boy. "But obviously we didn't know where you were on it." The blond boy they were talking ran a hand through his hair and smiled.

"Bucky wanted to be as close to the front as possible. He wanted to see Hogwarts as soon as he could." Professor McGonagall appeared in front of everyone again.

"Form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years. "and follow me. "

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Bruce looked around in wonder. He looked at all the students at their houses tables, laughing and talking with each other. He looked at the candles that floated above everyone's heads and finally he looked at where he was approaching. A stool stood at the front of a raised platform and it had an old looking hat resting upon it. Behind the hat was a long table where the teachers were sat. Professor McGonagall came to a stop just in front of the raised platform and walked up to the hat before turning to face everyone. she produced a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said and went through every student with a surname starting with a. Then she began to call out people with a surname starting with b. "Banner, Bruce." She called and Bruce swallowed as he made his way through the crowd up to the sorting hat. He sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat upon his hat.

"Hmmm," The hat said as it wiggled on Bruce's head. "Very, very smart this one. RAVENCLAW!" The hat was removed from his head and as Bruce approached the table that had erupted into cheers, some of the students clapped his back and shook his hand. They shook his hand. Bruce smiled as he took his seat and he watched the other students get sorted.

"Barnes, James." Bucky eagerly approached the stall with a wide smile on his face.

"Interesting, where to put you? I know, HUFFLEPUFF!" Bucky hopped off the chair, smiled at Steve and joined his new house.

"Barton, Clint." Clint was still looking at the crazily high ceiling and hadn't noticed his name was called until Natasha elbowed him and nodded toward the front.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat screamed the moment Clint's head came in contact with it.

"Odinson, Loki." Loki approached the stool looking much more confident than he had for the entire train ride.

"Oh yes, definitely, SLYTHERIN!" Loki smiled as he walked over to the table on the far end on the right side of the room.

"Odinson, Thor."

"GRIFFINDOR!" The hat shouted a second after it was placed on Thor's head and he walked to the Griffindor table with a wide smile.

"Potts, Virginia." Pepper smiled at Tony and Rhodey before approaching McGonagall.

The hat spent a moment of consideration before yelling "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Rhodes, James." Rhodey patted Tony's back and walked to the hat.

"Difficult, quite difficult. Ravenclaw possibly, but it has to be... GRIFFINDOR!"

"Rogers, Steven." Steve gave Tony a shaky smiles as he made his way through the remaining students. The hat was placed on his head and took about five minutes to decide on his house.

"Quite rare for me to stall so much, young Rogers. I believe, it had better be... SLYTHERIN!" Steve had a confused looked on his face as he headed toward the Slytherin table. He had heard from many people that only bad wizards would be placed in Slytherin. And Steve was definitely not an evil wizard. He realised then, that the stereotype for Slytherin was that they were all evil and selfish, and in that moment he was determined to change that.

"Romanoff, Natasha." Natasha strode up to the hat.

"Hmmm, compelling. I think it should be... SLYTHERIN!" Natasha smiled as she jogged over to the Slytherin table.

"Stark, Anthony." Tony went to the hat with a charming, confident smile.

"Hmmm, Stark, I wonder if you're anything like your father. I think you might be. RAVENCLAW!"

Everyone was met with cheers and handshakes as they joined their houses table and the great feast began and they got to know their fellow housemates, pratically their family for the next eight years.

* * *

Character's houses:

Griffindor:  
Thor  
Rhodey

Slytherin:  
Loki  
Steve  
Natasha

Hufflepuff:  
Bucky  
Clint  
Pepper

Ravenclaw:  
Bruce  
Tony


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to Ariel Stark for following and favouriting and thank you to stanhpfr for following as well. Also, lilyblaney for the follow, favourite and review! So this chapter is where the one-shots begin, starting with year one and going to year eight, after that, I might use this fanfic to write more one-shots for the years if an idea comes to me and I'll write what year it is at the start. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"So what if you were put in Slytherin, Steve?" Bucky said after Steve had shared his recent anxieties with him. They spend the day exploring the castle after charms class and now Steve was sat with his best friend outside the Hufflepuff house dormitories and common room.

"I just- when I asked people they would all say that only bad wizards go to Slytherin. I can't help but think I'm in the wrong house."

"Steve, the sorting hat took like ten minutes to decide on where to put you, if after all that time deciding it put you in the wrong house then it's not doing its job very well, is it?"

"Okay, but I still don't understand why I was put in Slytherin anyway." Bucky gripped Steve's shoulder and pulled him closer to him.

"Listen, buddy. I did some reading on the houses if you're in Slytherin," he said pointing at Steve's chest. "That means you're a natural-born leader. You're cunning, clever, ambitious, determined and resourceful. They're all good things to be, Stevie." This made Steve smile, possibly the happiest smile since he first saw Hogwarts.

"Thanks, Buck. I feel much better." They sat and talked for a while longer until a blond Hufflepuff approached them with a worried look on his face.

"Uh... you're a Hufflepuff too?" He asked Bucky. "My name's Clint and, well, I wasn't paying attention when the Prefect showed us how to get into the common room and now I'm basically locked outside."

"Don't worry I'll show you how to get in." Bucky and Steve stood up and Bucky gave Steve a quick smile. "See you tomorrow Steve." Bucky watched as Steve said his goodbyes and walked to his own common room, and Bucky addressed Clint. "You really don't know how to get into the common room? Even though you've had like ten days to learn how?" He asked. No answer. "Clint?" No answer. Bucky turned on his heels to see if he was still there. "Helloooo?" He said when Clint stared at him like he hadn't said anything.

"Hi?" Clint said like Bucky was being extremely weird, maybe he was.

"Were you not listening to me?" Clint looked like Bucky had asked him for the diameter of the sun. Then a look of realisation entered his eyes and rolled over his face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't read your lips 'cause you were facing the other way." He said with a smile.

"Why would you need to read my lips in order to hear me?" Another wave of realisation showed on his face.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm-I'm deaf," He said while pointing at his ear. "I've only really been around my friend Natasha, she's pretty much the only person who knows, well now you do too. She's in Slytherin like your friend. Although I don't think your friend wants to be in Slytherin."

"How could you know that?"

"He was obviously confused after the sorting hat placed him. He had a worried, anxious look on his face and had that same look while going to his common room for the first time." Bucky blicked.

"That's very observant of you. How did you not pay that much attention when you were shown how to get into the dorms?" Clint shrugged.

"There was food." Bucky rolled his eyes as Pepper approached them from down the corridor.

"Hey, Bucky." She said in a happy voice.

"Hey Pepper, how did you find charms?"

"It was really good, apart from Tony showing off like always. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Clint," Clint said grinning. "Nice to meet you." Pepper smiled as he introduced himself.

"You're the one Professor Sprout shouted at for climbing to the top of the Owlery."

"Really?" Bucky asked. He knew it was a Hufflepuff but he didn't think it was a first-year. When Clint nodded Bucky asked, "Why?". Clint shrugged again.

"I like high places."

Pepper yawned as Bucky explained to Clint how to get into the common room and she yawned again as she said her goodbyes to the boys and found her way to the girls' dormitories and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Steve entered the Slytherin common room and found himself a corner to sit in. He was wearing his Slytherin jumper which he felt much more comfortable in after his talk with Bucky. He didn't think he was quite leadership material but the other traits he didn't mind. In fact, he agreed with them. He was ambitious and determined. He was also clever and resourceful. He didn't know about cunning, but he definitely felt better. While Steve sat in his chair a red-haired girl that he somewhat recognised approached him and sat in the chair next to him. She shifted in her chair and leaned over to Steve

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, potions basics."

"I'm Natasha." She held out her hand to Steve.

"Steve." He shook her hand and hoped she didn't react to how sweaty his palms suddenly were. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair again.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No, not at all." She smiled awkwardly.

"You're muggleborn right?" Natasha seemed more awkward after asking so Steve hurried to answer.

"Yeah," Natasha looked awkward again. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just it's rare for... someone like you... to be put in Slytherin." Confused flushed Steve's face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... the founder of Slytherin believed in an idea called blood-purity, that only people from wizarding families should be allowed into Hogwarts, but the other founders didn't agree so he made it a big part of being a Slytherin. So it's really rare for a muggleborn to be in Slytherin. I'm just saying a few people in Slytherin won't like you." Steve stared at Natasha.

"Are you one of those people?"

"No, absolutely not! I just thought you oughta know what some Slytherin's are like." Natasha smiled at Steve, this time much less awkward than before. He smiled back.

"Thanks, Natasha." They both stood up as the time hit nine.

"See you in Potions tomorrow Steve."

* * *

Tony approached the Ravenclaw common room which had a line of first years stood outside. He asked a girl at the back what was happening. She explained that the other years had left them to get inside to test their knowledge. Tony smiled as he made his way to the front of the group of confused students.

"I just can't seem to remember it." He heard someone say under their breath. He looked over to the boy who stood closest to the door, he had a furrowed brow and seemed to be deep in concentration. Tony tapped him on the shoulder, and his head shot up.

"Wha-" Tony frowned as the boy cleared his throat and stuck his hand out. "Tony Stark. Awesome." Tony smiled confidently as he shook his hand. The initial shock seemed to have worn off and the boy returned to looking reserved and concentrated. "My name's Bruce, by the way."

"Hi Bruce," Tony jerked his head toward the bronze eagle knocker on the door to Ravenclaw tower. "What has the bird asked?" Bruce sighed.

"It wants someone to list all of the ingredients in Polyjuice Potion, all at once. Which is crazy. What first year knows all the ingredients to a complex potion? I can't remember all of them." Tony smiled as he approached the knocker. He cleared his throat and asked to enter the tower.

"What are the contents of a Polyjuice Potion?." The eagle said in a soft, musical voice. Tony smiled.

"Fluxweed, Knotgrass, Lacewing flies, Leeches, Horn of Bicorn, Boomslang skin and a piece of the person you're turning into."

"Very good." The eagle said as the door opened. The first years cheered for Tony as they hurried into the common room. Bruce was the last to enter and Tony walked in with him. To say his expression was shocked would be putting it lightly.

"How did you know everything in Polyjuice Potion?" Tony smiled.

"Read a few," _all,_ "books about potions. Also, I don't think that Polyjuice is even that complicated."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just think that it's the amount of time it takes that discourages people."

"Interesting."

They sat together in a corner of the common room and discussed potions for a while before Bruce seemed to pull away. Tony sensed Bruce uneasiness and decided to head up to the dormitories with a small group of Ravenclaws following him, wanting to talk to the famous Tony Stark. When Tony had left Bruce smiled sadly. He shouldn't make friends. It's dangerous, what if Tony got hurt because he unknowingly befriended a werewolf? He hated this side of him. It controlled him. Took away his life. He slowly made his way up to the dormitories, beating himself up for something he couldn't control or change.

* * *

Thor didn't really like the fact that Loki had been put in a different house to him. Loki always has a certain taste for mischief. Being in a different house meant Thor couldn't make sure he didn't do anything _too_ mischievous. But, Thor was still happy that Loki found a place to be himself, being determined and cunning sounded like him. And of course, Thor was overjoyed about being put in Gryffindor. _Where dwell the brave at heart._ He walked into the common room after the great feast with Rhodey. Immediately after entering the room and dark-haired girl ran up to Thor and pulled him in for a strong hug. Three boys ran up behind her, a blond boy, a ginger boy and a dark-haired boy. She got control of herself and jumped off Thor while clearing her throat.

"Sorry. I was just excited to see you. We've been here for ten days and somehow we haven't talked yet." She beamed when her eyes fell on Rhodey, who stood there looking somewhat awkward. "Wow, you made a friend." Thor laughed.

"Yes, this is Rhodey. Rhodey, this is Sif." She smiled at Rhodey. One of the three boys tapped Sif on the shoulder and she slid out of the way. "Oh, and these are Volstagg," The ginger boy nodded. "Hogun," The dark-haired one nodded as well. "and, Fandral." Fandral smiled.

"Pleasure." He said while slightly bowing, Sif rolled her eyes then turned back to Thor smiling again.

"Can you believe we all got put in Gryffindor? It's great!" Thor frowned.

"Loki didn't."

"Oh, yes, he got put in Slytherin didn't he? Well, Slytherin sounds like the perfect place for Loki." Thor smiled.

"It does." Rhodey then decided to pipe up.

"Well, nice to meet you all but I think I'll be going to sleep now."

"Sleep sounds great. See you tomorrow Sif."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! Sorry, this chapter took a while to be put up but I just started college and had a bit of work to do. But I'm back and I will (I hope) get more chapters out over the next week :). Time to thank people! So, thank you to Awkward Person for your review, Arvas13, Mary kitten heart and Xerxes-nii for following and the favourite, Sharklove9999 for following and dancingkatz for the favourite. Also, thank you to everyone for 1,073 views! BTW this chapter is very Steve/Captain America orientated.

* * *

A tapping on the window had woken Steve from his slumber. He stirred, his drowsiness clearing as he blinked away his sleep, and he investigated the source of the tapping. He first glanced at his Eurasian Eagle-Owl, Sam, which Tony had brought for him. Steve didn't want to seem like a charity case and have someone else buy him things, but Tony had insisted, he said it was a "present for new friendships", whatever that means. But, there was nothing there but a sleeping owl.

Steve's gaze moved to rest on the window next to his bed and he found the reason for the tapping. He squinted at the green light shining through the layers of water that surrounded the Slytherin dormitories in a tight embrace. Steve noticed a small swaying in the waves. Curious, he shifted out of his bedsheets and approached the window. The dark shadow of a muscular, scaled tail rhythmically hit the glass, Steve moved closer and the figure began to take shape. The grey skin, yellow eyes and flowing, dark green hair were the first details that Steve took in. He moved closer and closer until the beast on the other side of the glass noticed him. It swam to Steve's eye level. Steve stepped back and the creature moved back. Steve frowned and tilted his head to the side. The beast did the same. He raised his arm and again the beast copied him. He gave it a wave as it stared back at him, and after what seemed to be a moment of consideration the creature waved before then fleeing in the blink of an eye.

Steve smiled after it swam away. He vaguely wondered what it was but at the moment he didn't really care. It felt rare and strangely empowering to witness. Steve rubbed his eyes, the power of sleep returning, and he climbed back into bed with a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Steve woke up early, earlier than he ever had before, so after he got ready he headed down to the common room before breakfast with his copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Care of Magical Creatures was quickly becoming his favourite subject and he wanted to know what the creature he saw the previous night was. He hoped he'd find an answer in Fantastic Beasts, the Monster Book of Monsters still creeped him out. Steve found a comfortable corner and settled into it, he heard other pupils walk past but paid them no attention. Although he could see a group of boys in the corner of his eye. The tallest boy, obviously the leader of this little group, stood up and strutted over to Steve. He had the ugly face of someone who thinks they are superior to others. A face Steve was familiar with, the face of a bully.

"Pureblood?" He asked. Steve looked up, these were the kind of Slytherin's Natasha had warned him about. Steve may be small, skinny, asthmatic and a million other things but one thing he never would be is a coward.

"Why does it matter?" Steve replied. The tall boy nodded to the others and they ran up to join him. The boy sneered at Steve.

"We don't appreciate disgusting mudbloods tarnishing the great house of Slytherin, everything would be better without them. So I'll ask again. Are you a pureblood?" Steve stood up. The boys were still a lot taller than him and they appeared to be in a higher year. But Steve had never, ever backed down from a fight, much less a bully, and he wasn't going to start now. Granted, he usually had Bucky with him and that helped an awful lot. "Well?" Steve placed his book on the chair and looked him in the eye.

"Muggle-born." The boy's face turned into a smirk, filled with unwarranted hatred.

"We don't want your kind in here, right guys?" The other three boys nodded and voiced their agreement. "Time to go home, mudblood." One of them reached for Steve but Steve punched his arm before he could touch him. The boy laughed as the others got ready to fight. Steve brought his fists up, preparing for the oncoming fight. One of them swung from the left and Steve moved slightly so he hit his shoulder instead of his face. Steve wasn't taking any chances and kicked the leader in the gut, glad to see his hit does hurt as the boy folded over in pain. The other boys came at him more ferocious than before, but Steve kept fighting. A punch landed on his face, causing his lip to burst and nose to bleed. He managed to get boy number four in the face, causing him to yell and back away. In the heat of the moment, Steve received a kick in the chest which sent him flying backwards. He landed in a heap and one of the more uninjured boys chuckled.

"Had enough?" He said as Steve struggled to pull himself up. He wiped the blood from his nose and put his fists up again.

"I could do this all day." The boy scrunched his face and pulled back his fist to hit Steve again. Before he could, however, someone shouted "Petrificus totalus!" and the boy froze and tipped over, landing painfully on his side. The others panicked after they saw a girl angerly approaching them, and ran off to their dormitories, leaving their frozen friend on the floor. Natasha ran over to Steve after seeing the blood running down his face.

"Steve! Are you alright?" She said while getting a cloth and using aguamenti to wet it. Natasha dabbed it on his bleeding lip and then held it against the free-flowing blood pouring out of his nose.

"I'm okay," Steve insisted, giving her a lop-sided smile. "Not the first time this has happened." Natasha gave him a sad look before handing him the cloth for him to use himself. He held it to his nose for a moment, came to a decision in his head and gave Natasha another smile, a brighter, fuller one. "It's not broken." He said with a grin.

"I'm sorry about them, they give a bad name to Slytherin and all wizard-kind."

"It's alright, you don't have to say sorry for them. I know plenty of people just like them. Bullies. I hate them." Steve rubbed his shoulder where the first kid had struck him. That was going to be a bruise. "Thanks though. You really saved my ass." He let out a small laugh and Natasha laughed with him.

"Well, I had to. I don't like bullies either." She clapped her hands together. "So, the one thing I love after a fight is food, want to go get breakfast?"

"Oh, definitely."

* * *

"Welcome to transfiguration!" The man standing at the front of the class was definitely not Professor McGonagall. Unless she somehow transformed herself into an older man with a German accent. "I am Professor Abraham Erskine and I'll be teaching your class while Professor McGonagall is away on... important business for the ministry." He looked around the class and smiled when he spotted a sleeping Hufflepuff in the back. "Mr Barton, are you with us?" He said, raising his voice slightly. Clint jolted awake, a small smile on his face as the rest of the class laughed. "Everyone, quiet, please. Thank you. Now, I am a professor of transfiguration and potions, so if you want to talk to me about anything, talk about those." He smiled. "So, today we are learning how to go about turning a match into a needle, a good starting point for anyone interested in... yes?"

While another student asked a question Steve leaned backwards to Clint. "Did you not get any sleep last night?" Clint looked up, yawning.

"No... I did. I got like ten hours." Steve, Bucky and Natasha laughed as Clint plopped his head back down on his desk. Steve returned to looking at the front of the class. If Care of Magical Creatures was his favourite, transfiguration was his second. Steve looked to his left and saw Tony laughing with Rhodey and Pepper was looking annoyed. She saw Steve looking over and gave him a small wave. He waved back.

"Yes, Mr Rogers?" Steve's head shot up, surprised.

"Sir?"

"You have a question?"

"No sir, sorry Professor."

"Right, everyone, take notes now, this is all essential to understanding the complex art of transfiguration. This is the simplest spell of transfiguration but I don't expect any of you to master it in a single lesson." Steve dipped his quill in ink and carefully took down every word the professor said. Everything made sense to him, it just seemed to click. After many more complicated notes, the Professor finally stopped talking and clapped his hands together. "Great work today everyone, when I next see you we will be attempting the transfiguration. Until then please revise your notes. Dismissed."

Steve liked Professor Erskine. He liked Professor McGonagall of course but something about the man made Steve wish her 'ministry business' will take a while. The Professor seemed to like Steve as well, he seemed to pay more attention to Steve than anyone else, something that had never really happened to Steve.

* * *

In the next transfiguration lesson, a match placed in front of them and were concentrating on transfiguring it into a needle. After five tries, Steve managed to get his match to turn silver but couldn't get it to be pointy. Tony, on the other hand, could get it pointy but not silver. Although they were doing much better than the rest of the class. Clint, however, somehow managed to turn his match into a pillow.

"Ohhh, Natasha. Help." Natasha glanced at Clint's work.

"How have you done that? You're not completely brainless, you can fix it yourself." Clint groaned again.

"What are you doing, Barton?" Professor Erskine hurried over to Clint when he noticed a large, white mass suddenly appear on his desk. "Having sleep problems?"

"Uh, yeah. Sort of." With a wave of his wand, he transfigured the pillow back into a match and patted Clint on the back.

"There, try again." Clint picked his wand back up and performed the incantation. Nothing happened. He made a sound like a dog crying. "It's alright, try again." Clint tried again. The needle slightly changed colour. Clint smiled. "There, see? Keep trying." Professor Erskine smiled then went to look at Steve and Bucky. He looked rather impressed when he saw Steve's match. "Very good Steve, I'll have to keep an eye on you." Steve smiled shyly. No teacher had ever told Steve that he did anything good, he had a new feeling, pride.

Ten minutes later, only Tony had turned his match into a needle. "Mr Stark, glad to see you're as brilliant as your father." Tony put on a fake smile, trying to act pleased that someone had compared him to his father yet again. Professor Erskine returned to the front of the classroom and clapped his hands. "Thank you, everyone, you're dismissed." As everyone gathered their things, he seemed to remember something. "Steve, would you mind staying behind. Just for a moment."

Steve sat back down as his friends all walked out, promising to wait outside for him. Steve felt awkward, and his mind raced to figure out what he'd done wrong.

"Come here, Steven." Steve stiffly approached him. Erskine chuckled. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

"I'm not?" Erskine stood up and walked around his desk, leaning against it.

"No, in fact, I would like your assistance."

"Assistance Professor?"

"Yes," He smiled. "I have been working on a sort of... side project with your friend, Tony's, father, Howard Stark."

"Why do you want my assistance and not Tony's then? He's the smart one."

"Yes, he is very smart and talented, especially for his age. But so are you, and your friends. In fact, you're all particularly gifted with magic. But I need your help, Steve. If I asked Tony he may tell his father and I want to work on this before I share it with Howard." Steve shifted on his feet. "Come, sit." Professor Erskine grabbed a chair and dragged it in front of the desk. Steve smiled and gladly sat. "Howard and I, we are working on a new potion. It's a potion I have made before but stronger and better. I intend it to heal almost any injury or affliction. Now, transfiguration is a large part of this potion and that's where you come in Steve."

"It... it is?" Erskine nodded.

"How about this? Come and see me after dinner and we can talk more. If you're interested of course." He stood and extended his hand out. Steve looked at the hand. He swallowed, debating whether or not he wanted to do this. A million thoughts raced through his mind. But one rose to the top, _**YES**_. He smiled and shook the Professor's hand. "Great, I'll see you there. Oh, and Steve, try not to tell your friends." Steve smiled and walked out of the class. Everyone was waiting outside for him, they bombarded him with questions but he pretended to be starving and after they entered the great hall, everyone had forgotten their questions in favour of food.


	7. Chapter 7

Helloooooo everyone. Many thanks to Katie-the-book-nerd, phoenixgirl26 and KadmeRead for following! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long! Also sorry about my German, I'm not German and I don't know German :).

* * *

"Professor Erskine?" Steve pushed on the door to the office while knocking.

"Ah, Steve, come in, come in, take a seat. So," He said as Steve made himself comfortable. "Have you had a chance to consider my offer?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Well don't leave me in anticipation," Erskine said jokingly. "Would you like to help me, Steve?" Steve smiled.

"I'd love to sir."

"Excellent! Here." He pulled out a collection of parchment out of his leather briefcase. "This is my... idea." He began to talk Steve through his idea, his plan for a potion that could permanently strengthen and vitalise the body and what Erskine believed was necessary to create such a potion. He believed a combination of someone gifted with potions and someone gifted with transfiguration was the key, as it would call on both schools of magic for this potion to even hypothetically work. Steve wasn't very good with potions, but Erskine assured him that he was brilliant at transfiguration. The praise made Steve smile, his desire to be treated as someone important, someone who meant something, was satisfied. For the following weeks, Steve was helping the Professor whenever he could, he would make up excuses to his friends and most of them either believed him or didn't really care what he was up to but he was aware that Bucky and Tony were getting suspicious and began questioning what he was doing all the time.

It didn't help when Professor Erskine pulled Steve out of potions class one day, much to Steve's surprise. He said a quick word of greeting, told Steve to follow him and sped away down the corridor towards his office. Steve wondered what was wrong and was about to ask as they entered the room. He faltered when he saw a man standing by Erskine's desk, studying the notes scattered around the room. He smiled politely at Steve.

"Hello, young man."

"This is the student I was telling you about. Steve, this is Howard Stark." Steve instantly felt anxious and intimidated as Tony's father smiled down at him. He started picking at his robe, which was about five times too big for him.

"Uhh-hello, sir."

"Abraham tells me you're a friend of my son, Tony."

"Yes, Tony's a good friend, one of the first wizards I met actually." Stark nodded at this but Steve got the sneaking suspicion that he wasn't actually listening to him. His dark eyes were just like Tony's, they both looked at things with such extreme focus but still seemed to hold so much back, and a sort of anger or sadness that they never expressed. His eyes were focused on the vials of potions laid across the table behind Steve. He nodded again when Steve finished.

"So, Erskine, what was so urgent that I had to use the floo network?" He glanced at Steve. "I hate using the bloody thing." Erskine turned and smiled.

"I think I've done it, Howard."

"Done what?"

"I've perfected it," Erskine said, seemly not listening to Stark. "With the help of Steven here."

"Perfected what Abraham?" Stark said louder.

"The cure-all, I can stabilise it." Stark's face changed to a look of confusion, as he looked at Erskine, then the table filled with potions and finally, his eyes rested on Steve. Skinny, weak, sickly Steve, in a uniform far too big for him. His expression changed again, although this time it wasn't confusion but a wave of small, concerned anger.

"Can I speak with you Erskine? _In private._ "

"Yes, of course." Erskine smiled at Steve. "Please excuse us, Steve, we won't be a moment." He ushered Stark into a side room and shut the door. "What is it?"

"I want to know why that boy is there," Stark lent against one of the desks. "And when you were going to tell me that you were working on _our_ potion in a school of all places? Not to mention a school my son is in."

"Well, I was going to tell you today, which is why I did, and Steve is here to help, he is remarkably gifted in transfiguration, especially at his age-"

"Here to help?" Stark demanded, cutting Erskine off. "He's not here to test the potion?"

"Yes, help. Why would he test the potion?" Stark took a deep breath.

"You say this potion will be capable of making the human body perfect, it will 'cure' all afflictions, any disease, any weakness. That kid?" He said pointing at the door. "He would be the perfect test subject, don't even deny it, Abraham. If you plan to use him..."

"Don't be ridiculous Howard! He's here because of his understanding of magic."

"You say that like there aren't experienced people who have the same understanding and aren't twelve!" Erskine crossed his arms and looked Stark in the eyes.

"None of them have his passion." Stark snorted.

"What? What does that even mean?"

"It means-"

"There are hundreds of passionate wizards and witches."

" _Um Gottes willen,_ he's not like them! He is the most selfless boy I have ever met. When I told him about the potion, what I hoped to achieve, he didn't think about himself or if it could help him, no. He asked me how many people we could help. He doesn't care about fame or money. He wants to help people. That's the kind of person I want to work with Howard." Stark sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, fine. Have you at least made some progress with the potion? Or is it the same as it was before?"

"I have made progress, with young Steve's help. I think I'm close Howard. A few more weeks and I believe we can have it perfected and I summoned you here to help now." He clenched his fists. "We're so close I can feel it."

"Alright," Stark said placing his hands on Erskine's shoulder. "Alright, show me what you've got."


End file.
